User blog:CureLightning/Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Review and final thoughts on series
Hello everybody! This is actually my first time reviewing one of the Pretty Cure seasons or movies and I'm excited for this! If you haven't read the title yet, you'll see that I'm reviewing the now complete series: Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Feel free to share your thoughts in the comments~ Hmmmm, so where do I start on this one? Let's see... The story! Well, Mahou Tsukai honestly doesn't have much of a story or plot tbh. It seemed like there was kinda one in the beginning since they were looking for the Linkle Stones. But the first half of the show was horribly rushed and had a pretty pathetic mid-finale. The second half should've gotten more interesting with the inclusion of Cure Felice but that didn't really happen. What even is the purpose of those spirits? Why do they need to collect them? That was never explained! The character development in this show was just as lackluster as the plot (or lack of it) itself. Riko was the only one who got actual development whereas Mirai was the same, bland character from episode 1 and Kotoha is.... Well, she got a little bit of development I guess but not enough to be an amazing character. Mirai was the focus in some episodes, but her development was poorly wasted. Since I was talking about the characters, I guess I'll talk about them now. We had quite an interesting cast of characters this year, that's for sure. The Cures in this season are kinda meh especially compared to their predecessors the Go! Princess Cures. Mirai seems to have no personality except being happy and excited all the time but she is kinda adorable despite her bland character. Riko is just amazing. I feel like she's kinda different compared to other purple Cures since she's not all mysterious and snobby like other purple Cures are. She started out as kinda independent and was absolutely awful at magic but she improved her magic ability throughout the show and also got some great development! Kotoha is kinda just there in terms of character. She seems too similar to Mirai (at least to me) but Kotoha is my precious flower child! Seriously, she's just so adorable! ^^ Mofurun is an interesting mascot and I appreciate how she's treated as an actual character and is important to the girls. As for the supporting characters, they're alright. I like how they have friends from each world and they all have unique personalities and desires. I always think it's nice where Toei puts some focus on the supporting characters even if they aren't as important. Now the villains are a completely different story. The Dark Magicians are just an absolute joke to me. They have horrendous designs, no character whatsoever, and they seem to be there for comic relief. Seriously, who's idea was it to put a gecko in a wig?! Even though I hate them, I feel like Sparda has the most brains out of all of them and I thought it was cute that Batty goes to the Magic School now. The Never Ending Chaos villains are definetly better but they're not great either. Shakince and Benigyo are okay but they're really meh. Labut was honestly lame IMO but he looks like he could work at McDonalds XD and then there's Orba. I'm going to be completely honest here, I freaking loved him! I kinda had a crush on Orba when he first appeared and he had such a pretty design so I got pissed when he was killed off. ;w; Since I'm a art and music lover, I figured I could bring these up. Personally, I don't like the art style in this season all that much... The Cures look way too young for their age. However I feel it improved as the show went along. The animation in this show was okayish but it was only mind blowing in the transformations and episode 49 IMO. Speaking of the transformations, I actually liked them. The Dia and Sapphire ones are kinda boring but the Ruby and Topaz ones were great! Of course, Felice won for best transformation in this series. The attack animations were good too, but the names! Sapphire Smartish? Extreme Rainbow? Toei has kinda lost their attack naming creativity... How about the character designs? The Cure's civilian forms are pretty cute but I can't say the same for the Cure forms. The Dia forms are alright but Magical's hair is stupid and her outfit overall is too over designed. I personally redesigned the Dia forms since I feel like they could've been better. The Ruby forms are really meh in my opinion but they're not too bad! The Sapphire forms are probably my favorite of the 4 forms since they're so elegant and flowy! I don't like the Topaz forms at all and I can't even take Magical seriously with that hair XD Felice's design was actually very pretty even if she should have less hair accessories. And the Alexandrite forms are awesome! Felice looks like a goddess and Miracle and Magical look great! I was happy to see the big witch hats ^^ The OST was definetly very magical sounding and I quite liked it even if it's not as epic as Go! Pri's soundtrack. The 1st opening and ending were really cute even if the ending got repetitive in the full version. The second opening and ending songs are kind of a letdown tbh. The second opening was okay but the second ending was just ridiculous! I feel bad for anyone who had to translate the song. The image and character songs are nice and catchy though~ Overall, I don't really know how to feel about this series. I absolutely adore the concepts they introduced but they were poorly executed. The plot and characters had so much potential but all that was wasted in ridiculous filler! And some of it was honestly boring. I do like that the Cures are like one little family which makes them a very cute team. I was upset that Felice being the successor to Mother Rapapa didn't even get an episode explaining. Orba just announced that randomly during a fight when it should've gotten an episode explaining everything. Speaking of fight scenes, they were really boring and I feel like the Cures seemed weak. But episode 49 had a pretty good fight scene. That was honestly the best episode of this season! I think it was even more emotional than Princess' final episode was. Now episode 50 was way too random but I loved how Ichika appeared, that's a first for the franchise and I hope they continue that. Needless to say the 50th episode was kinda unnessecary since episode 49 was so satisfying to me. I don't know. I think I'll rate this season a 4.5/10, I would've given it a 3 but episode 49 bumped it up to a 4.5. Sorry if I wrote a lot but I wanted to share my thoughts on this crazy series! Stay tuned for next week where I give my first impressions of KiraKira! See ya! Category:Blog posts